Hermione est une sorcière
by Chubaka de HPF
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione entame son dernier jour de cours, elle croit que son monde s'écroule. Mais elle n'est pas au début de ses surprises avec l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard qui lui envoie une lettre.
1. Chapitre 1: La pire journée de sa vie

**Chapitre 1: La pire journée de sa vie**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 7h du matin. Il était l'heure de se lever, de se préparer et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais Hermione n'avait pas la force, ce jour-là, de faire de qu'elle faisait tous les matins. Ce jour était particulièrement horrible, il signifiait presque la fin de sa vie.

"Hermione? Le petit déjeuner est prêt! Viens vite avant que les oeufs ne refroidissent" appela sa mère d'en bas de l'escalier.

La jeune fille se résolut donc à enfiler un pantalon en coton, un t-shirt et une veste. Elle prie son sac de cours, ajouta deux lourds volumes à l'intérieur, puis descendit les escaliers d'un air dramatique. Finalement, Hermione entra dans la cuisine, fit un bisou de bonjour à sa mère, et se laissa tomber dans une des trois chaises sous le regard étonné de Mme Granger.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie?" demanda cette dernière, inquiète.

"Maman, c'est la fin!" répondit Hermione théâtralement " c'est le dernier jour de cours, demain c'est les vacances!". Son éclat de colère mêlé de terreur fit éclater de rire sa mère.

"Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas la mort. La plupart des élèves de ce monde souhaitent les vacances depuis le 1er septembre! Allons ma chérie, reprends-toi" lui dit-elle en faisant une légère caresse sur les cheveux de sa fille.

Hermione était atterrée, même sa mère ne la comprenait pas. Elle la comparait à des élèves qui ne s'intéressent nullement au savoir. Or, le savoir c'est la vie! Comment peut-on être pressé d'être en vacances? Mais il était l'heure d'aller en cours, et Hermione ne pouvait pas perdre son temps à penser aux incultes de sa classe.

La jeune fille se leva donc de table après avoir mangé les oeufs et le bacon que Mme Granger avait préparé. Elle prit son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans l'entrée, mit des baskets et sortie pour entrer dans la voiture de sa mère qui devait l'accompagner comme chaque matin.

Une fois arrivée devant l'école, elle sortie tout doucement en essayant de faire reculer le temps pour avoir encore des jours heureux en cours. Les devoirs lui manquaient déjà! Mme Granger lui souhaita une bonne journée. En réponse, Hermione se contenta de lui envoyer un regard morne.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de monter en classe. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre un autre élève car elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle pensait que c'était à cause des choses bizarres qui arrivaient de temps à autre, mais elle se trompait. Les élèves, loin de la soupçonner, ne l'aimaient pas tout simplement à cause des bonnes notes qu'elle avait. Hermione était la meilleure en tout, considérée comme la meilleure élève de l'école, elle arrivait même à avoir des notes au-dessus de la note maximale. Comment peut-on avoir 25/20?

En entrant dans la salle de classe, elle s'installa à son pupitre, sortie tous les livres qui étaient dans son sac et s'assit. Au bout de 5 minutes, Hermione s'ennuyait déjà, elle commença donc tout naturellement à lire pour la énième fois un des manuels qu'elle avait disposé devant elle. Le titre du livre en question était _Les secrets des mathématiques: manuel avancé_.

Finalement, le professeur de mathématiques, qui était aussi le professeur principal de la classe, entra dans la salle et se positionna derrière son bureau. Mr Bragna était un homme chauve avec une grosse moustache, toujours en costume. Il était connu dans l'école comme étant le professeur le plus sévère, et tous les élèves devaient passer par cette case pour aller vers les classes supérieures.

Etrangement, Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup et visiblement c'était réciproque. Dès qu'elle levait la main, automatiquement, Mr Bragna l'interrogeait. Mais cela semblait normal puisqu'elle était toujours la première à proposer une réponse.

Alors que tous les élèves s'installaient derrière leur pupitre, le professeur regarda Hermione d'un air amusé et lui dit:" Miss Granger, il ne fallait pas vous donner la peine d'apporter autant de manuels, nous ne faisons pas cours aujourd'hui. Nous allons profiter des derniers instants que nous avons ensemble". Les élèves regardèrent Hermione devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et éclatèrent de rire.

Cependant, ils ne rirent pas longtemps. En effet, suite à la demande d'Hermione, Mr Bragna décida de faire un quizz afin de voir ce que les élèves avaient retenu de leur année. Le but était bien sûr de voir si les élèves avaient le niveau pour passer en année supérieure et donc au collège.

Un peu requinquée par l'acceptation de son professeur, Hermione rangea les livres disposés sur sa table dans son sac afin de pouvoir regarder le tableau librement.

A chaque fois que le professeur posait une question, Hermione levait la main automatiquement comme si elle voulait toucher le plafond du bout des doigts. Cependant, Mr Bragna refusait de lui donner la parole ce jour-ci. Selon lui, le dernier jour, Hermione pouvait quand même laisser parler les autres élèves.

Or, presqu'aucun des enfants n'avait la réponse à ses questions, ce qui irrita particulièrement Mr Bragna qui remarqua que personne ne suivait ses cours en fait. Hermione était de plus en plus énervée et frustrée de ne pas pouvoir montrer son assiduité et sa rigueur.

Au bout de 10 minutes de question/réponse, à chaque fois qu'un élève ne donnait pas une bonne réponse, ou tout simplement ne pouvait pas répondre, la craie du tableau se mettait à écrire toute seule la réponse dans un crissement désagréable pour les oreilles alentour.

Les élèves paniquaient en se demandant d'où sortait ce nouveau tour de magie. Hermione commença, elle, à paniquer parce qu'elle savait qu'elle en était la cause, comme à chaque fois. Elle ne savait pas comment arrêter la craie d'écrire. Mr Bragna, lui, croyait à une mauvaise blague de ses élèves.

Au bout de 5 minutes, le professeur s'énerva et demanda l'identité du farceur. Bien sûr, personne ne se dénonça puisque c'était Hermione, et personne ne songeait à la soupçonner. Au bout du compte, hors de lui, le professeur déclara que la classe était terminée, que les élèves ne méritaient pas une seconde de son attention et sortie de la salle en disant aux enfants que leurs vacances commençaient plus tôt que prévu.

Les élèves, fous de joie, sortirent en courant et en criant qu'ils étaient déjà en vacances! Pour Hermione c'était l'hécatombre... En plus d'être le dernier jour de cours, elle avait tout détruit en faisant des choses bizarres qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ni contrôler. Hermione était dépitée, triste et en colère, ... Etait-elle un monstre pour faire ce genre de choses? Même ses parents la trouvaient bizarre maintenant.

Elle se rappela d'une fois où elle était trop malade pour descendre prendre son repas. Sa mère était trop occupée pour pouvoir lui amener dans la seconde, mais Hermione avait très faim. Et la vue de l'assiette, du verre d'eau et de son dessert qui volaient jusque son lit l'avait tellement stupéfaite qu'elle en était restée bouche bée. Son père avait suivi le repas des yeux depuis la cuisine jusque le lit de sa fille et avait mis du temps à s'en remettre.

Vu que les cours étaient fini suite à l'éclat de colère du professeur, Hermione dû se résoudre à rentrer chez elle à pieds. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas très loin. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à l'école en la quittant. Hermione avait l'impression de partir en enfer!

Arrivée chez elle, Mme Granger questionna sa fille sur son retour des plus surprenants. Hermione lui expliqua rapidement et monta dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires. Définitivement la pire journée de sa vie. Il était 13h et les cours étaient déjà finis!

Hermione alla à la cuisine pour se restaurer, histoire de ne pas avoir faim plus tard. Car pour l'instant, son estomac était véritablement noué. Elle retourna finalement dans sa chambre et décida de relire tous ses manuels scolaires afin de rester dans l'ambiance de travail qu'elle aime tant.

Cependant, en commençant à lire, Hermione se mit à pleurer en pensant aux deux horribles mois de "vacances". Soudain, les livres qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol se mirent à flotter autour de la tête de la jeune fille. Ils effectuaient une sorte de danse de l'encouragement afin que leur lectrice tienne jusque la fin de l'été.

Hermione sourit doucement car ses meilleurs amis seraient définitivement avec elle pendant ces 60 jours. Ses amis les livres ne pouvaient pas lui fausser compagnie, ni penser des méchancetés sur elle, car ils adoraient qu'Hermione les lise encore et encore.


	2. Chapitre 2: L'arrivée de la lettre

**Chapitre 2: L'arrivée de la lettre**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et Hermione était toujours au comble du désespoir. Cependant, on était début août et donc la lettre concernant les fournitures scolaires était déjà arrivée. La vision de cette petit liste remettait Hermione d'aplomb à chaque fois. Elle était synonyme de la rentrée des classes qui se déroulerait le 1er septembre. Et la jeune fille entrerait au collège.

Les vacances ne se déroulaient pas trop trop mal non plus, Hermione avait juste le don d'exagérer tout et n'importe quoi. En fait, pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir le plus absolu, la jeune fille continuait de lire et relire les manuels scolaires de l'année passée.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine de vacances, elle était aussi allée chez le libraire d'à côté afin d'acheter en avance des manuels qui pourraient lui être utiles pour la prochaine rentrée. En prenant de l'avance sur les autres élèves, elle était sûre d'être de nouveau sur le podium des meilleurs de l'école. De plus, ces achats empêchaient Hermione de s'ennuyer.

A part lire, la jeune fille ne faisait pas grand chose de ses vacances, les activités extra-scolaires n'étant pas son fort, car selon elle, la quête du savoir ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter! Même pas pour aller à la piscine lorsque la canicule venait la saluer.

Hermione restait donc confinée dans sa chambre pour le plus grand amusement de ses parents qui la trouvaient drôle mais trop sérieuse. " Hermione tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blans avant l'âge" ne cessait de répéter sa mère en rigolant. Mais la future collégienne ne se formalisait pas, elle était trop habituée à ce genre de remarques, et venant de sa mère, elle le prenait assez bien.

Cependant, le mardi de la première semaine d'août, un hibou vint se poser devant la fenêtre de la cuisine en tapotant le carreau avec son bec. Il était magnifique avec un plumage rayonnant.

"Maman! Regarde le hibou a une lettre accrochée à une de ses pattes" dit Hermione en regardant l'animal d'un air inquiet.

"Je vois ça ma chérie. On la prend ou pas? C'est assez bizarre comme poste" répondit sa mère d'un air dubitatif.

Finalement, au bout de 5 minutes d'hésitation, la mère et la fille ouvrirent la fenêtre, approchèrent doucement de l'hibou... qui entra en battant des ailes furieusement. Il se posa sur la table de la cuisine, prit une tartine dans son bec et se laissa faire lorsque la mère arracha la lettre de la patte. Une fois débarrassé du courrier, le hibou prit son envol.

La lettre était cachetée avec de la cire représentant un P entouré d'un serpent, d'un lion, d'un aigle et d'un blaireau. Etant donner que c'était une lettre adressée à Hermione, ce fut elle qui l'ouvrit. Elle regarda l'écriture en encre violette, lu toute la page et regarda sa mère avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

"On se moque de moi!" dit-elle.

"Comment ça ma chérie? Que dit cette lettre?" demanda son père.

"Apparemment, un collège du nom de Poudlard m'a inscrite et me propose d'étudier la magie parce que je serais une sorcière!" répondit sa fille en jetant la lettre sur la table.

"C'est bizarre, qui voudrait te faire un coup pareil. En même temps, c'est tellement invraisemblable, mais aussi tu fais des trucs bizarres des fois ma chérie..." continua son père.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jean?" s'exclama sa mère "C'est une mauvaise farce c'est tout. Les jeunes font tout pour embêter les têtes de classe aujourd'hui, c'est bien connu!".

Irritée par cette blague de mauvais goût, Mme Granger prit la lettre posée sur la table et la jeta dans la poubelle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de marmonner "En plus c'est bien fait, il y a même une liste de manuels scolaires" d'un air sombre.

Cependant, l'affaire n'était pas finie. Au bout de deux jours, une seconde lettre, exactement pareille et transportée encore par un hibou, arriva. Elle finit elle aussi à la poubelle. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il y avait de lettres. Finalement, Mme Granger inquiète pour sa fille, conclut que quelqu'un la harcelait. Déterminée, elle se dirigea vers le poste de police le plus proche et déclara:

"Monsieur l'agent, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je viens porter plainte. Des personnes harcèlent ma fille en lui envoyant des lettres qui ne tiennent pas debout!"

"Apportez-moi un exemplaire de cette lettre qu'on puisse voir de quoi il en retourne", répondit l'agent de police qui était au comptoir.

"J'en ai une sur moi, tenez"

"Merci bien" dit-il en observant la lettre " Dis donc, elle est bien faite, et pourrait presque être crédible si l'histoire ne tenait pas debout avec ces allusions à la magie et la sorcellerie. Ils sont forts ceux qui harcèlent votre fille. Mais ça ne doit pas lui faire grand chose, et encore moins lui faire peur, ce ne sont que des sornettes, les personnes qui font ça vont s'ennuyer et arrêter de vous en envoyer au bout d'un moment. Pas de quoi porter plainte. Ne vous inquiétez pas madame".

"Merci monsieur" répondit Mme Granger d'un air sceptique.

De retour chez elle, la mère alla voir sa fille pour lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ce devait être des petits jeunes qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leurs vacances. Hermione, un peu rassurée, déclara courageusement qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ces gigotos. Fière de sa fille, Mme Granger descendit l'escalier et commença à préparer un repas qui remonterait le morale de sa chérie.

Or, rien ne s'arrêtait, les lettres continuaient d'affluer. Il y en avait de plus en plus. Une fois, un samedi matin, Hermione reçut 20 lettres en même temps, puis 30, puis 40. C'était de la folie!

Mme Granger retourna au poste de police et dit qu'elle voulait voir l'agent qui s'était déjà occupé de son affaire. Lorsque celui-ci apparu, il déclara qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et qu'elle devrait faire une sieste pour se calmer.

L'ambiance à la maison devenait insoutenable, et Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète et stressée, n'arrêtait pas de faire exploser des verres et des assiettes. Le feu sous la casserole s'amplifiait lorsqu'elle recevait une lettre... Mr Granger avait l'impression d'être dans une maison de fou entre sa fille qui produisait des choses étranges sans rien contrôler et sa femme qui devenait hystérique tellement elle était inquiète pour sa fille.

Cela faisait deux semaines de harcèlement lorsque les lettres commencèrent à se calmer, et à être de moins en moins nombreuses. Finalement, plus aucunes lettres n'arrivaient chez les Granger. La tension tomba et la famille reprit un train de vie normal alors qu'Hermione se sentait rassurée mais pas totalement. En effet, elle se posait de plus en plus de questions.

Et si les lettres étaient vraies? Elle faisait souvent des choses bizarres et elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui faisait la même chose. Et s'il existait vraiment une école de magie où elle pourrait contrôler ce qu'elle faisait? Ça la rassurerait car Hermione avait peur de "ses pouvoirs". La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement.

Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions et s'aperçue qu'en fin de compte, l'arrivée de ces lettres était une source d'excitation plus que d'énervement, et que ça lui manquait. Hermione se mit donc à espérer apercevoir de nouvelles lettres de cette mystérieuse école, ou de ces personnes qui se moquaient d'elle. Mais rien ne vint.

La semaine suivante, un samedi soir, on toqua à la porte vers 21h30. La mère d'Hermione alla ouvrir et poussa un petit cri aiguë. Son père se précipita vers la porte et eu un mouvement de recul. Finalement, Hermione se décida à venir voir et elle ne fut pas déçue.

Une femme grande avec des lunettes carrées, un chapeau pointu, une robe verte émeraude, un regard sévère et des cheveux noirs retenus par un chignon serré , lui faisait face. Hermione retint son souffle d'appréhension. La femme se présenta comme étant Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Hermione et ses parents étaient sous le choc. Bien sûr, ils n'oublièrent pas les bonnes manières et invitèrent la femme à prendre une tasse de thé, ce que le professeur accepta.

S'ensuivit une longue discussion où le professeur McGonagall expliqua que les lettres étaient vraies, que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague et que l'école de Poudlard existait donc réellement. Elle expliqua aussi que la fille de Mme et Mr Granger était une sorcière et que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas sous contrôle d'où les verres qui explosent, ...

A la fin de cette petite discussion des plus étonnantes, toute la famille la cru sur parole. Pas qu'il s'agissait d'une famille facile à berner, mais il fallait remarquer que le professeur avançait ses arguments de manière tellement logique qu'on ne pouvait que la croire.

Devant l'air ébété de la famille Granger, et du grand sourire d'Hermione, le professeur de métamorphose ne put s'empêcher de leur adresser un sourire en leur précisant que "Votre réaction ne m'étonne pas. La plupart des familles moldues réagissent comme ça, sauf celles qui ont déjà un sorcier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien".

Vers 23h50, la femme à l'allure étrange leur donna de nouveau la lettre qu'ils jetaient depuis deux semaines et expliqua les fournitures scolaires qui étaient sur le deuxième parchemin. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander où se trouvaient ces ouvrages. Car au cours de sa petite vie, elle avait visité énormément de bibliothèques et librairies, même à Londres, et n'avait jamais vu un seul de ces manuels.

Cette remarque fit rire le professeur McGonagall qui leur dit que si leur existence devait être cachée, les librairies sorcières aussi. L'explication était tellement logique qu'Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate. Se montrer idiote devant peut-être un de ses futurs professeurs ne lui ressemblait pas!

L'heure était venue pour l'étrange femme de sortir de chez les Granger. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle leur dit que "Je reviendrais demain vous montrer où se trouvent ces affaires. Rendez-vous à Londres devant le Chaudron baveur".

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" s'exclama la famille Granger d'une seule voix.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le Chemin de Traverse

La liste des fournitures et le poème de Gringotts ont été pris dans le tome 1 de Harry Potter, je ne pouvais pas les changer tout de même! Merci à J. K . Rowling ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Le Chemin de Traverse**

Hermione regardait pour la énième fois la liste des fournitures scolaires dont elle aurait besoin dans sa nouvelle école dénommée Poudlard. La liste était à la fois étrange et parfaitement normale, ce qui est assez paradoxale. En fait, elle était normale car elle ressemblait à une liste que la jeune fille aurait pu recevoir de son collège "moldu" comme disent les sorciers. Mais en même temps, cette liste scolaire regroupait des choses qu'on ne trouvait nul part. Elle se composait ainsi:

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Uniforme_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:_

 _1) Trois robes de travail ( noires ), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu ( noir )_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs ( en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable )_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver ( noire avec attaches d'argent )_

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

 _Livres et manuels_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:_

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements ( niveau 1 ), de Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble_

 _Fournitures_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron ( modèle standard en étain, taille 2 )_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Hermione était déjà toute excitée car en plus d'avoir de nouvelles matières, elle entrait dans une nouvelle école, et qui dit nouvelle école dit nouveaux élèves. La jeune fille avait donc droit à une seconde chance. Une seconde chance pour trouver des personnes qui la comprennent et qui deviendront des amis. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère l'appeler depuis l'étage du dessous: "Hermione, on part dans deux secondes! Le taxi est déjà arrivé! Descends vite!".

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers en courant, la liste des fournitures scolaires à la main. Ses parents l'attendaient dans le hall, ils venaient tous les deux car ils pensaient que cette journée serait mémorable pour leur fille, et qu'elle avait donc besoin de ses deux parents avec elle. La petite famille au complet entra donc dans le taxi en étant pressée de découvrir ce monde magique qui se cachait si bien de celui des "Moldus".

Le taxi les déposa dans une rue de Londres qui devait être celle comportant le Chaudron Baveur. En effet, le professeur MCGonagall avait envoyé une lettre à la famille Granger le matin même afin de leur donner le nom de la rue. Hermione, suivie de ses parents, quitta donc le taxi et marcha le long de la rue afin de repérer le mystérieux pub. Finalement, ils l'aperçurent.

La famille décida d'entrer au lieu de rester au beau milieu du trottoir. Et ils furent surpris car le pub était particulièrement miteux et les sorciers qui étaient à l'intérieur étaient dans le même état que le bois des tables rongé par les mites. Les Granger ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder d'un air inquiet. D'ailleurs, les clients les regardaient d'un air curieux.

Mais la petite famille fut vite rassurée en voyant sortir de derrière le comptoir une grande dame habillée en robe émeraude avec un regard sévère. "Bien, vous êtes arrivés! Je ne vous accompagnerais pas dans vos achats, je vous dépose juste dans le Chemin de Traverse" annonça-t-elle.

"Parfait, cela nous convient très bien madame, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Merci de votre obligeance" répondit poliment Mme Granger.

Après cet échange de politesse, le petit groupe se dirigea vers un mur à l'arrière du pub. Tout aussi perplexes, les Granger se posaient des questions lorsque le professeur McGonagall sortie un petit bâton de bois de sa poche très fin et tapa sur une des briques du mur.

Voyant le regard perdu d'Hermione, le professeur de métamorphose ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres et d'expliquer: "Ceci est une baguette magique, vous devrez en acheter une aujourd'hui Miss Granger". Hermione ne put que rougir. Soudainement, à la grande surprise de la famille, le mur s'ouvrit afin de laisser voir une grande rue commerciale bondée de monde.

Le petit groupe, mené par la grande dame vêtue d'émeraude, entra dans la rue et vit le mur se refermer derrière eux. Devant l'inquiétude grandissante de la famille, Minerva McGonagall déclara qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter car le mur se rouvrirait lorsqu'ils en auraient besoin.

Après avoir expliqué rapidement ce qu'il convenait de faire, c'est-à-dire: aller à Gringotts la banque des sorciers afin de changer leur monnaie, puis se servir de l'argent afin d'acheter la baguette magique chez Ollivander, aller dans la librairie Fleury et Bott, chercher les robes chez Madame Guipure, ensuite aller dans le magasin de chaudrons et pour finir chez l'apothicaire pour les potions. Il était temps pour le futur professeur d'Hermione d'aller rejoindre une nouvelle famille de Moldus pour leur expliquer à eux aussi.

Après que leur interlocutrice ai disparu dans un POP sonore, la famille Granger se dirigea inévitablement vers la banque des sorciers. En arrivant, les trois Granger eurent peur que la banque s'écroule sur eux tellement elle avait l'air bancale. Mais en même temps, des sorciers et des sorcières en sortaient avec un air tout à fait paisible. Hermione expliqua donc à ses parents que ça devait être par un tour de magie que Gringotts tenait encore debout.

Tout en montant les marches afin d'entrer dans la banque, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards curieux au petit homme qui était sur les escaliers. Cependant, le petit être répondit à la jeune fille par un regard noir qui la dissuada de poser des questions.

Finalement, la famille arriva en haut des marches et tomba sur un sas entouré encore une fois de deux petits hommes, qui ne valait mieux pas questionner non plus. Derrière eux, une grande porte d'argent leur faisait face, et sur laquelle était écrit un poème:

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Hermione déglutit difficilement, et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais avec une certaine nervosité "Bon et bien, on ne pourra rien voler haha". Ses parents la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds sans rien dire. Par contre, les petits hommes ne purent qu'esquisser un sourire narquois et un regard des plus déplaisants.

Finalement, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le hall qui était particulièrement vaste et d'une beauté fulgurante malgré tous les petits hommes qui travaillaient aux quatre coins de la pièce de manière effrénée. Mme Granger se dirigea instinctivement vers le guichet du fond qui semblait être une sortie d'accueil. D'une voix un peu aiguë, elle demanda: " Bonjour, mon mari et moi aimerions ouvrir un compte pour notre fille qui va entrer dans une école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard".

Le petit être aux longs doigts termina lentement son travail avant de se tourner vers la petite famille. On aurait dit qu'il les détaillait de la tête aux pieds. "Ah encore une famille de moldus venue mettre de l'argent de côté" marmonna-t-il. "Nous n'ouvrons pas de "comptes" ici" continua encore le petit homme d'un air méprisant, " nous ouvrons des coffres forts".

"Oh oh! ça doit être très protégé ici alors haha" glissa la mère d'Hermione d'un air peu certain et terrifié, tout en imitant le ton faussement dégagé de sa fille.

"Gringotts est la banque la plus sûre du monde, l'endroit le plus sûr du monde même! Comment osez-vous remettre en question notre sécurité?!" susurra encore le petit homme bizarre en agitant ses longs doigts. "Les moldus ne comprennent pas grand chose hein, toujours lents ..." ajouta-t-il, "Aussi, les coffres ne sont ouverts que pour des familles de sorciers, or vous n'êtes pas une famille de sorciers. Vous ne pourrez donc que changer votre argent moldu en argent sorcier".

"Mais c'est discriminatoire!" s'indigna Mme Granger.

"C'est comme ça, maintenant si vous ne voulez pas changer votre argent alors sortez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire" répondit le petit être particulièrement désagréable.

"Si, si nous allons changer de l'argent. Nous avons apporté 250 livres" et la mère d'Hermione sortie son porte-monnaie et confia les pièces et les billets à l'homme du guichet.

"OK, ça vous fera donc 147 gallions, 37 mornilles et 22 noises." Devant l'air grognon de Mme Granger , il ajouta " l'argent moldu n'a pas beaucoup de valeur contrairement au notre".

D'un air dégoûté, la famille Granger sortie de la banque et commença à arpenter le Chemin de Traverse en cherchant les boutiques qui pourraient leur plaire. Ils tombèrent enfin sur la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent les sorciers bien plus aimables que les petits hommes auxquels ils avaient du faire face 30 minutes plus tôt.

Ils sortirent donc de la boutique avec de nouvelles robes pour Hermione ainsi qu'un beau chapeau noir. Elle avait aussi acheté une broche rouge et or, flamboyante, qui représentait, d'après la propriétaire des lieux, un phénix.

La famille se dirigea ensuite vers l'apothicaire afin de prendre tout le matériel pour les potions. Ils en sortirent un peu plus tard, chamboulés devant les ingrédients particulièrement repoussants qui étaient dans la boutique. Hermione était toute joyeuse alors que ses parents la regardaient comme si elle allait faire des expériences étranges et dangereuses.

Le temps était venu de faire une pause, et en cherchant un endroit un peu tranquille où se poser, ils étaient passés devant une vitrine haute en couleurs. Hermione la regarda d'un air émerveillé avant de se rendre compte que c'était une boutique de farces et attrapes nommée Pirouette et Badin. Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de lui tourner le dos.

La famille Granger trouva son petit coin tranquille sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme vendeur de glaces. Ils s'installèrent donc dehors avec chacun une glace à 7 goûts dans les mains. Etonnamment, c'était les plus délicieuses glaces que les Granger eurent jamais mangé.

Après la pause goûté, Hermione décida d'aller acheter le plus important: les livres. Elle se dirigea donc vers Fleury et Bott qu'elle avait déjà repéré avant d'aller à la banque des sorciers. Elle fut ravie devant le choix que proposait le magasin et elle se laissa un peu trop aller. Ses parents la retinrent quand même en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout acheter, surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que l'argent sorcier valait et combien tout coûtait.

Hermione se contenta donc d'acheter le nécessaire pour ses cours uniquement, malgré ses ronchonnements. Elle réussit tout de même à obtenir un ouvrage nommé _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Selon elle, connaître l'histoire de son école de magie ne pouvait être que bénéfique. La jeune fille ne savait juste pas à quel point elle aurait raison.

Pour finir les achats de la journée, la famille au complet se dirigea vers une enseigne qui affichait "Ollivander: fabriquant de baguettes magiques". Hermione se précipita mais fut déçue de l'accueil. On aurait dit une vieille boutique décrépie depuis des centaines d'années. Il y avait des étagères étrangement hautes qui comportaient des petits paquets longs. Hermione se doutait que ce devait être des baguettes.

"Bonjour" lança la jeune fille, peu sûre d'elle. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'aspect étrange arrive vers la famille en souriant.

"Bonjour, bonjour, vous venez pour une baguette magique pour la jeune fille je pense. Oui, oui, j'en suis sûre. Avec la rentrée à Poudlard, il y a beaucoup de monde en ce moment. Et puis il n'y a pas que des sorciers de notre pays qui viennent, les jeunes gens viennent de partout dans le monde parce qu'ils savent que c'est Ollivander qui fabrique les meilleures baguettes. Et pas ce Gregorovitch, il n'a aucun savoir-faire celui-là" dit le dénommé Ollivander d'une traite.

"Euh, effectivement nous venons chercher une baguette pour notre fille Hermione" répondit Mr Granger décontenancé.

"Ah oui oui, venez jeune fille que je prenne vos mesures". L'homme prit Hermione et commença à mesurer chaque partie de son corps avec empressement. Devant l'air intrigué de celle qui se faisait mesurer, Ollivander ne put qu'ajouter "c'est pour bien choisir la baguette voyez-vous".

En fait, Hermione ne voyait pas du tout, mais elle se promit de se renseigner sur la question dès que possible. Une fois les mesures prises, le fabriquant de baguettes commença à empiler des petits paquets devant la famille. Il ouvrit les boîtes les unes après les autres en demandant à Hermione de prendre les baguettes et de faire un geste avec, n'importe lequel.

Après avoir cassé deux cadres et brûlé le bas de son pantalon, Hermione essaya ce qui devait être la dernière baguette sélectionnée puisque dès qu'elle la prit dans sa main, elle ressentit une chaleur dans son bras très agréable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un "Oh!" qu'Ollivander répondit par un sourir et qui déclara "Voici votre baguette jeune fille".

"Très bien, très bien. Bois de vigne et coeur de dragon. Le coeur de dragon est parfait pour tout ce qui concerne les sortilèges mais attention aux accidents. Alors que le bois de vigne montre très clairement que vous avez des ambitions ma chère" lui lança le vendeur avec un clin d'oeil " Une bonne baguette, vous ferez une bonne sorcière".

Hermione sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et devint rouge sous le compliment du vendeur/fabriquant. "Bien ça fera 7 gallions".

Cette journée fut extraordinaire pour la future sorcière et elle regretta de devoir quitter le Chemin de Traverse qui était magique au sens propre du terme. En passant par le Chaudron Baveur pour sortir dans la rue côté moldu, le mur s'était effectivement ouvert lorsqu'ils furent devant comme l'avait dit le professeur McGonagall, Hermione était prête à entrer dans sa chambre et commencer les livres qu'elle avait acheté.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture ^^


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Poudlard Express

Bonjour, bonjour, voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction. J'espère que ça vous a plut ^^ Le dialogue entre Hermione, Harry et Ron a été pris directement dans le tome 1 de Harry Potter, je ne pouvais quand même pas le changer!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Le Poudlard Express**

"Hermione, c'est l'heure d'y aller, en route!"

"Oui maman j'arrive, je termine juste le dernier chapitre" répondit la dénommée Hermione.

La jeune fille allait faire sa première entrée dans sa nouvelle école, qui était le collège Poudlard. Et pour cela, il fallait prendre le train nommé le Poudlard Express qui se trouvait sur la voie 9 3/4. Bon autant dire que cette voie n'existe pas et c'était bien le problème de la famille Granger qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Sur les conseils de la lettre parvenue le matin même du professeur McGonagall, la voie se trouvait entre la 9 et la 10, dans le mur. Les Granger s'étaient demandés comment faire pendant 1 semaine, et ils n'avaient trouvé aucune réponse. Au comble du désespoir, ils décidèrent d'y aller en avance et de voir sur place.

Pour l'instant, Hermione était occupée à terminer l' _Histoire de Poudlard_. Cette oeuvre retraçait dans son intégralité tout ce que pouvait savoir un sorcier lambda sur cette si célèbre école de sorcellerie. La jeune fille avait appris de nombreuses choses comme le fait qu'il y a quatre maisons dans lesquelles les élèves sont répartis dès leur première année selon leurs aptitudes psychiques. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient chacune un choix judicieux selon Hermione, qui préférait cependant se retrouver à Serdaigle où elle pourrait donner libre cours à son intelligence et son savoir.

Hermione prit ses bagages qui comportaient tous les habits et fournitures scolaires dont elle aurait besoin jusque les vacances de Noël où elle avait prévu de rentrer chez elle afin de rassurer ses parents sur son éducation sorcière.

"C'est bon, j'ai fini" hurla-t-elle tout en descendant les escaliers pour se précipiter dans le hall d'entré.

"Vite, vite jeune fille, dans la voiture" rigola Mr. Granger en prenant les valises de sa fille pour les mettre dans le coffre de leur grande voiture.

Une fois tout installé dans le coffre et les trois Granger attachés, ils se mirent en route pour la gare King's Cross à Londres. Arrivés à destination, ils avaient une demi-heure d'avance et c'était parfait pour étudier le cas de l'entrée de la voie 9 3/4. Ils se dépêchèrent donc. Une fois devant les voies 9 et 10, comme prévu, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire à part essayer de voir un passage sous terrain avec une trappe ou autre chose d'aussi saugrenu. Mais rien n'apparaissait.

Déjà 10 minutes que la famille Granger cherchait des indications lorsqu'Hermione se dit que c'était peut-être comme pour aller au Chemin de Traverse derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Il fallait peut-être tout simplement donner un petit coup de baguette sur une brique. Après avoir tapé deux ou trois fois sur chaque brique composant le mur, après avoir récolté des regards bizarres de la part des passants et surtout après avoir vu un passager aller chercher la sécurité, Hermione se dit que finalement il fallait peut-être mieux arrêter.

Encore 5 minutes s'étaient écoulées, et déjà 15 minutes en tout. La jeune fille commençait à paniquer en se disant que le train pouvait partir sans l'attendre, et qu'elle ne verrait jamais son école de sorcellerie. Même aucune école puisque vu qu'elle était inscrite dans un collège, ses parents n'avaient pas fait le nécessaire pour l'inscrire dans une école moldue. Disons qu'une année sabbatique à 11 ans, ce n'était pas vraiment le projet des Granger, et l'enfer pour Hermione.

Alors que la jeune fille était sur le point de succomber au désespoir le plus profond, une petite famille composée uniquement de personnes aux cheveux blonds platines arriva. Le père avait l'air extrêmement sévère, était habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire et avait une expression dédaigneuse peinte sur son visage. La mère avait un air hautain qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever de son visage qui aurait pu paraître beau sans la moue qu'elle faisait. Et le fils avait une expression suffisante, méprisante et mauvaise sur son visage pointu.

En regardant leur accoutrement, Hermione sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une famille de sorciers et en fut ravie au plus haut point. Elle se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers eux pour leur demander comment aller à la voie 9 3/4. La famille de blonds se retourna pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Ils ouvrirent grands leurs yeux puis les plissèrent suspicieusement. Finalement, ils semblèrent particulièrement dégoûtés de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement et crut entendre des mots ressemblant à "Sang-de-Bourbe". Cependant, elle était intelligente et savait que même s'ils ne voulaient pas lui montrer, ils seraient obligés d'accompagner leur fils et qu'ils dévoileront la vérité. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Après avoir observé le manège de ces trois individus très malpolis, la famille Granger comprit qu'il fallait tout simplement s'adosser au mur en attendant qu'il les absorbe, chose très étrange. Ils prirent position et passèrent de l'autre côté du mur. Les Granger se trouvèrent devant le spectacle le plus incroyable de leur vie.

Des enfants, avec leur famille, étaient partout. Il y avait des hiboux, des crapauds, des chats et autres animaux qui se promenaient sur le quai où un magnifique train rouge vif les attendait. Hermione voyait des chapeaux pointus de toutes les couleurs et des capes magnifiques, elle était complètement émerveillée devant cette scène tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée.

Les étoiles plein les yeux, elle se dirigea lentement vers un endroit où les bagages devaient apparemment être posées en attente d'être transportées dans le train. Mr et Mme Granger étaient hypnotisés par le quai.

"Hermione c'est magnifique. Tu vas t'amuser comme une folle. Mon Dieu! Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait autant de sorciers et sorcières dans ce monde! C'est dingue, ils se cachent très bien" commenta la mère de la jeune fille.

"Je me suis renseignée et il y a un Ministère de la magie aussi qui est en collaboration avec le notre" ajouta Hermione devant ses parents hallucinés.

"C'est incroyable ma chérie. Il faudra vraiment que tu nous racontes tout quand tu reviendra à Noël" continua Mr Granger qui n'avait pas écouté sa fille. Puis en voyant les autres enfants et leurs compagnons "Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir d'un petit chat, d'un hibou ou d'un crapaud?"

"Non, je préfère me concentrer sur mes études. Je ne vais pas dans un parc d'attraction je vous rappelle. Je vais à l'école. Et c'est avant tout pour avoir assez de compétences pour avoir un travail dans le monde de la magie!" répondit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

Il ne restait plus que 10 minutes pour entrer dans le train rouge vif qui commençait à fumer. La jeune fille prit ses parents dans ses bras et après quelques câlins, embrassades et larmes, ils se séparèrent. Hermione trouva rapidement un wagon qui avait l'air plus tranquille que les autres. Elle monta à l'intérieur et aperçut un compartiment dans lequel se trouvait un garçon joufflu et tout seul avec un crapaud. Hermione sortit la tête par la fenêtre du train, fit encore quelques signes de la main à ses parents puis se rassit. Il était temps de se faire de nouveaux amis.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi?" demanda-t-elle rapidement avec un air supérieur.

"Euh bonjour, moi je m'appelle Neville Londubat" répondit le garçon d'un air accablé.

"J'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps que je suis une sorcière, et toi?"

"Euh moi ma grand-mère avait un doute sur mes dons en sorcelllerie. Elle pensait que j'étais un cracmol jusque récemment. Mais ça veut dire que tu es une née-moldue."

"Et alors? Ça change quelque chose? Je ne pense pas, je sais ce qu'est un cracmol même." répoliqua Hermione d'un ton froid et hautain.

"D'accord, d'accord. Et je ne pense pas qu'être né dans une famille de sorcier donne un quelconque avantage tu sais. Tu penses que tu vas aller dans quelle maison?"

"Je ne sais pas. Les Gryffondor ont l'air d'être les meilleurs mais Serdaigle me semble pas mal non plus, il paraît que ce sont les plus intelligents et qu'ils ont un grand savoir. J'hésite un peu. Et toi?"

"Gryffondor?" dit le jeune homme abasourdit, " Moi je ne peux qu'en rêver. Je suis trop pleutre, j'irais sûrement à Poufsouffle. Ma grand-mère le pense aussi. Mon père était à Gryffondor, il était courageux, ma mère aussi. D'ailleurs, je crois que Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école et le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, a fait ses études dans cette maison." continua Neville songeur.

"Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas trop mal non plus. Il ne faut pas être à Serpentard en fait. J'ai lu dans _Histoire de la magie_ que les sorciers les plus doués en magie noire étaient dans cette maison. Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance" répondit Hermione en essayant de rassurer le petit garçon pleurnichard qu'elle avait devant elle. "Mais je ne savais pas que le directeur avait fait ses études dans la maison des courageux! Je crois que j'aimerais aller là-bas. Le courage n'empêche pas l'intelligence de progresser après tout" finit-elle d'un air supérieur.

"Non Trévor reviens!"

"Oh, je crois que ton crapaud n'aime pas rester toujours au même endroit" dit Hermione en voyant le crapaud en question séchapper du compartiment pour se balader dans le train.

"Ma grand-mère va me tuer" ajouta Nevile tout chagrin et plein d'horreur, mais sans se bouger pour faire quoique ce soit pour retrouver son crapaud. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il était tellement habitué à être un petit malheureux qu'il s'accommodait très bien de sa situation.

"Viens, on va le chercher. Ça va nous permettre de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes et de nous faire des amis."

"C'est quoi ta technique pour avoir des amis? Moi j'ai jamais réussi, ils me trouvent toujours bête ou lent."

"Euh, je n'en n'ai pas vraiment" répondit Hermione qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis mais qui n'osait pas l'avouer. "Mais je pense que si je leur dis que j'ai toujours été bonne élève, même la meilleure, et que je pourrais les aider durant les cours, j'aurais des amis rapidement" assura-t-elle d'un air triomphant et particulièrement dédaigneux, que les trois blonds n'auraient pas envié.

La jeune fille et Neville se mirent donc à la recherche de Trévor en passant de compartiments en compartiments. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune trace du crapaud quand Hermione entendit des voix plutôt sympathiques venues de plus loin. Elle ouvrit la portière et dit:

"Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? Neville a perdu le sien" Puis remarquant qu'un garçon aux cheveux roux avait sa baguette en main et prononçait des paroles " Tu étais en train de faire de la magie? On va voir si ça va marcher".

 _"Soleil, jonquille et canari_

 _Que ce gros gras rat gris_

 _En jaune soit colorié_

 _De la tête jusqu'aux pieds!"_

Outre l'incantation complètement idiote et le maniement de la baguette sans queue ni tête, Hermione crut qu'elle allait rigoler. Le sortilège n'avait eu aucun effet. Le rat dormait encore tranquillement sur les genoux de son propriétaire et n'avait même pas remarqué que ce dernier avait voulu lui jeter un sort.

"C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort? Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par coeur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous?".

Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire tout ça d'une traite car elle voulait faire bonne impression dès le début. Être choisie par la meilleure école au monde, connaître tous les livres, savoir déjà jeter des sorts et se présenter après ça. Ils allaient forcément lui demander de l'aide pour les cours et ils deviendraient amis. Mais surtout la jeune fille assurait déjà sa réussite dans cette nouvelle école et dans ce nouveau monde qu'est la magie.

"Je m'appelle Ron Weasley" marmonna le rouquin.

"Moi c'est Harry Potter" répondit celui qui lui faisait face.

Hermione se retourna instinctivement. Elle était en présence d'une véritable célébrité dans le monde magique. Celui qui avait défait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était devant elle. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de l'impressionner et de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se présenter uniquement parce qu'elle était née-moldue.

"C'est vrai? Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne_ , _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Évènements de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle_." dit-elle pompeusement.

En fait, lors de sa première visite au Chemin de Traverse, elle n'avait pas pu acheter tous ces ouvrages. Elle était revenue deux jours plus tard, le temps de comprendre la valeur de la monnaie des sorciers. La jeune fille avait donc pu se faire plaisir en achetant des bouquins pour sa propre culture.

"Ah bon?" répondit le dénommé Harry Potter d'un air abasourdit. Apparemment, il ne pensait pas qu'elle savait autant de choses sur lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas dans une famille de sorciers. Elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle prouve à tout le monde qu'il ne suffit pas d'être d'ascendance sorcière pour avoir des connaissances!

"Tu ne savais pas? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez? J'ai interrogé les autres ( Hermione entendait par là Neville mais voulait faire croire qu'elle connaissait plusieurs personnes ) et j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver."

Sur ce, Hermione sortit du compartiment en se disant que le célèbre Harry Potter aurait certainement besoin de son aide et qu'il devait avoir certaines connaissances en magie qui lui seraient bénéfiques. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas l'air crétin. Mais le roux! Sale, idiot et qui ne sait pas faire de la magie. Il ne va pas aller loin...

"Je devrais peut-être l'aider à faire des sortilèges durant les cours" pensa-t-elle tout haut en continuant sa recherche de Trévor.


End file.
